Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage cartridges. A data storage medium is removeably disposed within the portable data storage cartridge. Such data storage media include, for example, magnetic storage media, optical storage media, electronic storage media, and holographic storage media. One (or more accessors retrieve the portable data storage cartridges from the storage slots, and transport the accessed media to an information storage device for reading and/or writing data on the data storage medium disposed therein. Suitable electronics both operate the accessor and operate the information storage devices to transmit and/or receive data from an attached on-line host computer.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding information storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.